


Shoot First (Ask Questions Later)

by Strawberrywaltz



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Banter, Boys Will Be Boys, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash if you squint, Sort of fluffy meets whump, Whump, snapshot fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrywaltz/pseuds/Strawberrywaltz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three's always been a little too quick to pull the trigger. It was bound to cause trouble eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot First (Ask Questions Later)

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic that came to me while working on something else. Stupid brain.   
> Again, I read over it but I'm not a grammar queen.   
> If someone wants to be my beta I'm open to that!

It wasn’t as if crew of the Raza had wanted to split up, but they hadn’t been given much of a choice. The mission they had been sent on was a bust. The guy they had come to extract had already been killed. It left the crew in the middle of a very dangerous, very hostile situation. 

For whatever reason, their coms hadn’t worked since they had infiltrated the base. To say the least, it had made regrouping a problem. They all needed to get back to the Marauder, if they could find it and if it hadn’t already been destroyed. 

One and Three had managed to stay together after the initial separation, at least until another ambush had torn them apart. Three hoped One knew enough to keep his head down and get his ass back to the Marauder. Most likely One was dead. 

Three felt jumpy in the dim light as he walked along the metal tube of a passageway. The place was like a maze. There were a ridiculous amount of narrow pathways that seemed to turned round in circles with no signs that said ‘hey, this way out’. 

Three tried to keep his footsteps as quiet as possible, but everything sounded louder than it probably was. Silence tended to cause that effect. 

No voices, no sounds greeted his ears as he approached a turn in the hall. Three raised his gun a little higher in preparation. His finger twitched against the trigger, ready to press down at any given moment. No sound didn’t mean a damn thing, at least not when you knew someone like Four – the guy was quieter than a ghost. 

Three hesitated long enough to take a calming breath and turned the corner. The second he saw a human figure standing further down the hallway he fired – twice – before he actually looked. 

The body dropped with a thud and a gasp and Three froze. He knew that gasp. 

“Damn!” Three gasped sharply and bolted forward to the crumpled figure of the man he’d just shot. “Shit.” He cursed again as One stared up at him with accusing wide eyes. “What the hell were you doing?” Three demanded as he set his gun aside and tried to assess the damage he caused. 

One looked like he was somewhere between bitter anger and sheer disbelief. “You shot me.” It wasn’t a question. One struggled to sit up and Three shoved him back down to the ground. They were making too much noise, but at the moment Three didn’t really care. He was pissed. 

“Maybe I wouldn’t have shot you if you hadn’t been standing there like an idiot!” Three eyed the damage. A graze to the arm and a chunk taken out of One’s side, but it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. One could have been dead. “Idiot!” Three smacked One upside the head. 

One flinched away from a second swing and retaliated with an accidently accurate backhand across Three’s cheek. The solid hit caught both of their attentions. Three roared and ended the short lived ‘fist’ fight by holding One’s arms down with his hands and straddling his waist to pin One’s body. 

“How is it,” One struggled under Three’s weight, “That you shoot without the consideration of looking and I’m the idiot?” 

“Rules of the game.” Three hissed back and leaned into One until their noses almost brushed against one another. “Shoot first, ask questions later.” 

“If this is a game, I want a rematch.” One stage whispered back, voice tinged with anger and pain. 

Three rolled his eyes. It was doubtful that the pretty boy would go through with the threat. He had too many morals running around in his system. “My question still stands, how many times do I have to tell you not to waltz like a friggin target out in the open?” 

“It’s a hallway!” One yelped as he looked up at Three with wild brown eyes. “There weren’t many options!” 

Three looked up without releasing One and took note of their surroundings. Pretty boy had a point. Damn. “Well, you’re still an idiot.” Three said, but finally released One’s arms in order to get a better look at his wounds. “Damn you’re bleeding.” 

“No kidding!” One shot back and winced at Three’s probing fingers. “That’s what happens when you shoot someone!” 

“Stop your crying.” Three barked back and clamped his hand down solidly over the wound. The strangled sound One struggled to hold in made Three’s stomach twist in response. It was the same sounds he had made when Corso had tortured them. Not quite a scream – like he was trying to hold back the sound. The scream quickly reduced itself to harsh breathing and whimpers. Three wasn’t sure he liked the change, but he needed One to shut the hell up, so he took what he could get. 

One slowly relaxed under Three’s grip, although his body still shook from shock and pain. Three relaxed in turn and checked the damage again. 

“Your arm’s more of a burn than a gash,” He muttered and peeled his hands away from the wound on One’s side. “The bullet skimmed a rib, but it was through and through, we’ll need to stitch it up, but at least you aren’t in danger of dying. Yet. Stitches can wait til we get back to the Raza.” 

“Hopefully Six didn’t use up the antibiotics.” One grumbled through gritted teeth as he placed his hand over his side wound. With Three’s help he stood with a wobble and glared down the hall. “Let’s hope the others don’t play by your rules.” 

“Suck it up.” Three steadied One and picked up his gun. “Stay behind me and keep quiet.” 

One followed, his own gun drawn but lowered as they started out. “An apology would be nice.” 

“I can’t apologize for you being an idiot.” Three tossed the words over his shoulder. “That’s on your parents.” 

“I really don’t like you.” One grumbled under his breath. 

“Love you too, asshole.” Three replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you like what you read click the Kudos button!


End file.
